1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a receiving box, and particularly to a receiving box utilizing convex portions of a base for engaging with a cover to ensure that the cover firmly attaches to the base when the receiving box is impacted by external forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, various kinds of receiving boxes are available on the market. For example, a receiving box with a separate cover has a cover designed to directly cover the main body of the receiving box for engagement between the two. However, the disadvantage of the abovementioned combining method is that the engagement between the cover and the box main body is not sufficiently strong to withstand an external impact. When the receiving box is impacted by external forces, the cover disengages from the main box body easily, which may allow the objects stored within the box to be damaged and may cause inconvenience to the user. Accordingly, it is desired to improve the design to address the above-mentioned issue.